


Destiny (Sun & Moon)

by shuapaint



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuapaint/pseuds/shuapaint
Summary: Seulgi just cameback from a 4 and a half years exchange program in Japan when she meets a woman that makes her remember the past.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Destiny (Sun & Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This the first story that I post here but this is a really special story so I hope you all like it! Also, I made some references to some facts about Red Velvet and the girls. I can give an special reward to the first one to guess all of them... Also, I’m not a native English speaker so probably there are some mistakes below.
> 
> Listen to I Have The Moon - Lush while reading.
> 
> I posted this story on other platforms!
> 
> On Tumblr: https://shuapaint.tumblr.com/post/189084546643/destiny-sun-moon
> 
> On Spirit (in Portuguese): https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/destiny-sun-and-moon-17675294
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything in life happens for a reason, even if it is completely silly and stupid. It must be why I’m at 3 a.m in an almost empty train carrying two huge bags and a backpack. 

I just landed on Incheon International Airport after my four and a half years exchange program in Japan. My exchange was an amazing experience but my comeback to home wasn’t one of the best. I intended to go back to my parents’ house but I was basically kicked out with the excuse of “if you lived for almost 5 years alone in a foreign place, you can live alone in your home country” so I’m going at night to my new apartment. 

I’m taking the AREX Line (light blue), line that connects the airport to downtown Seoul where I’ll live. Probably I’ll have to stay the rest of the night outside of the apartment, I don’t want to wake up my roommate. I should have taken the flight before…

The train stops at one of the stations and the only people that joined me on the car, a young couple, leave the wagon, but, another person enters, a woman that sits by my side. She has a dyed hair in a caramel color and is wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, boots and sunglasses. Under the jacket, I can see a t-shirt that seems to have a band’s album cover, Lush. I search about it on my phone and I find out that the album is called “Topolino” and was released in 1996.

My clothes and Seoul’s temperature contrast a lot with her clothes. My flowery sundress and my yellow sandals indicate that it is summer in South Korea and the city is hot even with the night breeze that refreshes us. 

“Are you coming back from a trip?” She refers to me and I nod, looking at her.

The woman by my side has an astonishing beauty. I mean, what can I say, to me, all women are beautiful but she has something special. I must be having a “gay panic”. 

Looking at her, I see that she has a Moon tattoo on her right wrist which is the part of her body that is shocking with my body, more specifically, with my left wrist, part where I have a Sun tattoo. While I look at our wrists, I feel her eyes looking at me. 

“You don’t remember me, Seulgi?” I get scared hearing my name coming out of the woman’s mouth. 

_ August 1st, 2014 _

_ I was at Lotte World, one of my favorite places in Seoul, in a way of saying goodbye before leaving the country to my exchange in Japan. My favorite attraction in the park was the Ferris Wheel, up in there, I could see all the people. Families, couples, people alone, groups of friends...  _

_ I was alone in the line but I hated going alone. The view from the top was amazing but I still had some fear of something happening like me falling from it.  _

_ “Lady, would you mind joining another person?” A female voice woke me up. The park’s employee pointed to one of the cars that was occupied by a girl my age. _

_ “No problem.” I said entering the attraction. The girl inside the car was looking at the window, the same thing I used to do, observing Lotte World entirely. _

_ “Hi!” I said sitting at the opposite side of the padded seat, caughting the girl’s attention that looked at me on the moment she heard my voice. _

_ “Hello. I’m sorry for making you join me. I don’t like staying here by myself.”  _

_ “It’s ok, I don’t mind because I feel the same. My name is Seulgi, nice to meet you.” _

_ “You can call me Irene.” Her name sounded foreign, it was weird. _

_ Irene and I started to talk about each other in the Ferris Wheel. We got so caught up in our conversation that we didn’t even payed attention to the technical problem the attraction had for about 20 minutes. We would talk about all kinds of things, we even talked about superpowers that we would like to have. I discovered that Irene loves fire and would like to be able to control it. I revealed I would love to fly. _

_ While our conversation was flowing, I realized that we had tattoos that matched, mine, a Sun, and hers, a Moon. Both tattoos were on our wrists, mine on the left, and hers, on the right.  _

_ “Our tattoos complete each other. Can I take a photo?” I agreed and she took out of her backpack a black Instax. After the photo, Irene took out a marker and wrote on the Polaroid, “Lotte World, 08/01/14, J&S”. I understood that she wrote the place, the date and something else. _

_ On the beginning, we were on opposite sides of the padded seat but, as time passed, our bodies got closer like two magnets, a negative pole and a positive pole, being attracted by magnetism. I felt our arms shocking and shivers on my body.  _

_ Before I could understand our actions, we were already face to face and I could feel Irene’s breath. It seemed right that we would kiss, but, before we could glue our lips, we heard the car’s door opening.  _

_ “The attraction is over. We are sorry for the inconvenience and for the 20 minutes that the cars stopped. We hope the trip was enjoyable.” The employee stopped us before our kiss. I got so disoriented with everything that happened that I just left the car, walking slightly side to side. _

_ I spent around 40 minutes in a Ferris Wheel with a person I had just met, we talked for a while and almost kissed. I don’t know what happened to me on that day, the only thing I know is the fact that I left the car with no information about Irene excluding her nickname and the Moon tattoo on her right wrist.  _

The backpack, the tattoo, the fact that she knows my name… Many things connect. Would the woman by my side be the one I met 5 years ago on Lotte Park? It’s impossible! What is the possibility of destiny being that good with me and making me encounter her again? 

“You don’t remember me, Seulgi?” She repeats the question. 

“Irene?” I question and feel my mouth drying. 

“So you do remember.” She says. “That was a very special day to me, you know? I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“I also thought it would never happen. It must be destiny.” I complement.

Like on the day we met, I feel our bodies getting closer with the necessity of touching. There is a flame in our bodies that claims for each other inexplicably. It’s really destiny.

“I think things haven’t changed much ever since we met.” She affirms and I look at my own feet. Her presence makes me nervous, nervous in a good way.

“On that day I told you I always wanted to fly. I think I learned to fly on my own way. That’s why I went on an exchange program.” I add.

“You probably remember I said I loved fire and that hasn’t changed.” She says and takes out of her backpack a lighter. Irene starts to play with the object on her hands. I nod showing that I do remember perfectly the conversation we had on Lotte Park.

I am afraid of losing Irene again. I am afraid of everything ending again after this conversation. I was lucky last time but am I lucky enough to meet her again? Irene stops my daydreaming.

“So, you’re going to live with your parents or…?” She questions and looks directly into my eyes.

“No, I found a roommate in Hongdae and I going there.” 

“I live in Hongdae.” She answers quite harshly. 

“Do you, by chance, knows someone called Bae Joohyun?” I ask and my voice trembles a little. She ignores my question and searches something inside her backpack. 

“Do you remember this photo?” She asks while showing me the Polaroid we took on the day we met. I nod. “Don’t you realize?”

I look to what Irene wrote on the photo that day, “Lotte World, 01/08/14, J&S”. I finally understand what she meant with all of that. Finally everything makes sense.

“You are Bae Joohyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Kang Seulgi, I’m your new roommate.”

**“i have the sun**

**you have the moon”**


End file.
